Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a laparoscopic camera, and more particularly, to a wireless video camera and system for use in laparoscopic surgeries.
Background of Related Art
Due to recent advancements in minimally invasive, or laparoscopic surgical technology, the number of surgeries capable of being performed laparoscopicly has greatly increased. Laparoscopic surgical procedures are minimally invasive procedures in which operations are carried out within the body by means of elongated instruments inserted through small incisions in the body. The incisions are typically created by a tissue piercing instrument such as a trocar. Laparoscopic instruments are inserted into the patient through a cannula or port which maintains the incision opening in the body during the procedure.
Laparoscopic procedures are desirable in that they allow for quicker recovery time and shorter hospital stays as compared to open surgical procedures. Laparoscopic procedures also leave minimal scarring (both internally and externally) and reduce patient discomfort during the recovery period.
However, because the interior dimensions of the cannulas and/or access ports used in laparoscopic procedures are necessarily small, only elongated, small diametered instrumentation may be used to access the internal body cavities and organs. Visibility into the surgical site is also limited, if not completely occluded.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a wireless laparoscopic camera configured for insertion through relatively small cannulas and/or access ports and into an internal body cavity which is capable of providing the surgeon with a real-time video image of the surgical site.